


Learning how to love you right

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, a little bit in the future I suppose, established girlfriends and living together, starts angsty but fluff is ever present.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: Toni and Cheryl have a fight but then Toni realizes the problem is much more deeper.





	Learning how to love you right

**Author's Note:**

> This started different than how it turned out,but I like it.I'm .  
> Anyways hope you enjoy :)

Toni and Cheryl rarely fought, which would faze many people given how dramatic Cheryl could be about certain things. But Toni for the most part knew how to calm her girlfriend and understand the reason she was lashing out.

It meant that Toni had to adjust the situation and not lash out at Cheryl, because Toni hated fighting with the people she loved most. But if they did ever fight, and it was Toni's fault she would get right to the point and talk to Cheryl in order to fix their problem. It was an easy solution, to make their relationship blossom and be healthy.

When the fight was Cheryl's fault...things were a little more complicated to fix. Unlike Toni Cheryl wasn't one to talk things out, there were two ways Cheryl dealt with problems. The first way, did irritate Toni a bit, was simply not talking to her and letting everything build up until she exploded. In which case Toni just listened and tried to keep her reaction as toned down as she could, without suppressing what she wanted to say.

Now the second way Cheryl dealt with things, made Toni really pissed off. In a way she understood where this came from but still she hated it. Cheryl would buy some sort of expensive gift for Toni after a fight usually with a little note that said "Sorry T.T".The gifts got bigger depending on the scale of the fight. She understood that being from a very dysfunctional rich family made Cheryl think this was a way of fixing things. Toni being from, well not a rich family, did not find it of help to the situation.

The first time it happened Toni let it slide, she simply ignored the gift and went to talk to Cheryl about not wanting gifts as a way of saying sorry. Hoping Cheryl understood the issue was never brought up again.

Now the second time was a little different Toni ignored the gift once again but this time she did not talk to Cheryl until a week later when Cheryl couldn't keep things locked up anymore and apologized for what she did. Once again not really touching on the issue of the whole buying gifts since they fixed the original issue.

This time Toni didn't care if she was blowing things out of proportion, she grabbed the gift and stormed into the living room were Cheryl was watching some fashion show. The TV was turned off by Toni who had unplugged it in a rather violent way.

Which startled Cheryl for a moment, who was now looking at Toni a little confused but refusing to be the first one to speak. Placing the gift in front of Cheryl with a force Toni began her rant."What the hell Cheryl, I don't want your gifts. I am not someone who can be bought, okay?"Toni argued. She let her built up anger including the one belonging to their original issue take over.

"God Cheryl do you know how this makes me feel?"Toni paused for a few seconds just so she could get her point across."It makes me feel like you want to shut me up with your money, I know this is normal for you. You handle your emotions through material things. But that's not the way to fix things. That's not the way a healthy relationship should be."Exasperated Toni ran her hands through her hair. Cheryl hadn't moved or said anything, instead she faced the other way looking down. Which was a sign she was about to cry or was too overwhelmed by the situation.

Calming down a little, Toni realized she hadn't approached the situation in the best way possible. Sure she was mad at Cheryl, and she would not suppress her feelings just to keep Cheryl happy but she ambushed Cheryl and cornered her making the redhead close herself of immediately.

"Cher.."softly saying her name, Toni proceeded to sit beside her."Please look at me."At the request Cheryl slowly faced Toni, her eyes were starting to tear up and they had a sad look to them. Now Toni really felt bad but she had to get the point across in order to move forward.

"I'm sorry I went off like that, but I need you to understand that giving gifts after fights isn't a way to solve things and neither is holding it in until one of us explodes."She explained in the calmest way possible.

"I-"Cheryl spoke softly now looking downwards."That's the only way I know, that's the way my family handled it. I know it's not ideal but I thought it might help calm things..before talking."Explaining herself to Toni wasn't easy, Cheryl felt stupid for believing it actually helped things, she should have realized her family was messed up and anything they did would probably be a wrong way to handle things.

Old ways die hard, Toni knew that but improvement was always possible. Scooting closer to  Cheryl and cupping Cheryl's face so they were facing each other."I love you Cher and I want us to last and I don't want us to break up just because we don't know how to deal with fights.I love you too much for that to happen, It would devastate me."At Toni's confession Cheryl's eyes softened but still some nervousness remained.

She didn't know how to handle conflict, she was never taught how to do it and now she could lose Toni because of her family's wrongful ways. Toni soon realized that her words may have not gotten across as she meant them since Cheryl was probably freaking out by them.

"When I'm mad at you, even when it seems like I'm impossible to talk to. I need you to force me to listen to you. Just sit me down and talk to me. And if I don't want to cooperate.."Toni wouldn't ignore the fact that maybe at the heat of the moment she could be a bit stubborn and refuse to talk. "just wait a day or two so I can cool down and we don't blow things out of proportion."Cheryl nodded slowly at Toni's instructions.

The reason Toni gave her any instructions at all, was to help Cheryl out to teach her a way to get through pissed of Toni in a way that regular Toni knew would work."Okay..."She understood what Toni was saying but she was too scared and unsure to apply it at this moment.

So Toni decided to get the dice rolling, "Why did you insult my friends Cheryl?"They had initially been fighting about Cheryl giving disful comments to Fangs and Sweetpea something along the lines of hating their southsider ways. Which Toni took it on a personal level seeing as she was from the Southside and a serpent. Sighing Cheryl began talking."You're all I have left Toni...and every time you leave and come back with bruises from a fight or because you were backing a fellow Serpent I get this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, unrelenting fear that maybe one day you will leave and not come back alive."It wasn't that she hated southsiders,she hated how little they cared about getting hurt. Especially thinking about Toni not caring enough for her life.

Cheryl continued "I was mad at how Fangs and Sweetpea were talking about getting beat up and almost dying like it was something to be proud of. And then you were laughing at what they were saying, like you also agreed with them. I know I can't ask you to leave the Serpents, they're like your family...I know that."She was crying and trying to manage words out in between her sniffling."I barely managed to survive after Jay Jay met his untimely demise. The only reason I was able to finally close that chapter of my life was because I met you..You dying especially because of something that could be avoided, I don't know what I would do "At this Toni couldn't resist the urge to pull Cheryl into a tight embrace.

In a way she was right, Toni had changed little aspects of her life for Cheryl's sake. Yet she never realized the amount of stress she caused Cheryl. Toni had always been a team player. The Southside Serpents were her family she was loyal to them above all. Then Cheryl entered her life and yes she had put the wellbeing of the redhead above all but her loyalty to the Serpents hadn't changed.

It was hard to stand back and not do anything even when the outcome was dangerous, she had her gang's back through and through. And without even thinking about it she was hurting Cheryl. Cheryl understood the whole Serpent situation she didn't try to make Toni leave them,which she was grateful for. She had acted carelessly many times, and before it didn't really matter how badly hurt she was but now it was something she had to take into account.

Letting go of the embrace they were previously in, Toni carefully picked out her next words."You're right...I have acted like I don't care if I die or get horrible injured, it's something I never had to care about because all the people I cared about were right there fighting alongside me.I can't leave them,but I can change things...to make things safer. I will make you a promise Cheryl."

"I promise that I will not put myself in any unnecessary danger. If I do get in a fight I will stop when I see things get too dangerous."It was simple and maybe a little vague but that was all Toni could promise for now. She meant it though, she would be careful to not die before her time.

Cheryl kissed Toni passionately, all her troubles melting away at the touch of their lips."I love you so much Toni you...you actually take the time to understand me instead of assuming the worst. I know I don't say this enough but..Thank you for all you do for me, for being the best friend and girlfriend I could ever need."Her response was filled with sincerity and pure love it made Toni's heart swell.

All those people who never took the time to know Cheryl beyond being the bitchy rich girl didn't deserve to know her true self. Cheryl thought she was lucky to have Toni but the lucky one was Toni for knowing and loving someone as great as Cheryl.

Wiping her tears away Toni smiled "Let's go get some Cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell."The statement caused a chuckle to escape both their lips and with that their troubles had been put in the past letting them move forward and continue being happy.


End file.
